


Stars & Graduation

by LixLix



Series: Markhyuck's Soft Adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark's still a cutie, a tiny bit of angst ig, it's literally the most fluff thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixLix/pseuds/LixLix
Summary: This time, Donghyuck's mom can be with him for an important day but not Mark.Or Mark thinking it's a good idea to prank Donghyuck.





	Stars & Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Me again :///
> 
> So I decided (much bc someone talked about a sequel to the christmas markhyuck fluff) that I'll turn this into a mini serie of markhyuck being a soft couple.
> 
> I'm not sure about the quality of this chapter but i'm gonna post it will I'm not totally out of the mood soooo
> 
> Enjoy the softness i guess (and don't mind if there's some mistakes as always english isn't my native language)

After Christmas eve went the new year, and Mark's family invited Mrs. Lee and Donghyuck to celebrate with them. In Hyuck's opinion, it was more in order to embarrass him and Mark as the two boys were freshly together.

Yet, they all had a fun time and ate really good dishes. Mark even gave him a late Christmas present when they retired in the brunet's room after dinner. It was a gold necklace with a pendant representing a lion's head. He put it around Donghyuck's neck before showing him he had the same for himself but instead of a lion, it was a sunflower on his. 

They also kissed at midnight and Hyuck felt so soft in Mark's arms he nearly cried out of joy.   
Mark wasn't his first boyfriend, however, it was the first one who seemed serious with his feelings for him and Hyuck thought the older boy was the cutest when he smiled brightly whenever he was looking at him. 

But Mark was older and had to go back to university soon enough.  
Before he left, he promised Hyuck to text him everyday and to video call him once a week. And he did, every sunday afternoon they called each other, talking about their week, their families and friends.   
Sometimes, when Mark had a lot of assignments, they just stayed in front of their screen both working, as if they were in the same room studying together. Hyuck was asking for help for his homework to Mark, and the brunet asked Donghyuck to sing for him softly to help him concentrate.

Mrs. Lee was often asking how was Mark, if they were doing great together, if Hyuck needed advices.   
Donghyuck was really thankful to have a mother like his, he could tell her anything and she was always the first to notice when the teenager was feeling sad to be far away from his lover. 

–

The months went by and quickly, Mark was back in town to see Hyuck. The first time he visited was for Valentine's day, where he took the red head on a little trip for the weekend. They went to the sea, watched the stars together and he even gave flowers to the younger, with a little note on it where he wrote how much he was happy to be with him. 

In Hyuck's opinion, it was very cliché, but he loved it nevertheless. Mark was a sweet boy, he was the best at doing romantic things for Hyuck and the younger felt like he wasn't doing anything to give back all the affection he received. However, he couldn't tell that to Mark, too afraid to hear the other saying he didn't felt loved by him. So he kept quite and tried his best to show his feelings toward the older.

–

The second time Mark came back, it was during april. He had a week off to study for his exams but decided to come home and study there, so he could have some breaks and hang out with Hyuck at the same time.

In the end, Donghyuck stayed nearly all week at Mark's, helping the other to memorize his lessons and cuddling him when he was tired of working.   
One night, after a hard day of studying for Mark, they both laid in the brunet's bed and talked about random things will cuddling again. Mark had his head on Hyuck's chest, smiling while hearing the heartbeat of his boyfriend. And Donghyuck was playing with Mark's hair gently. After a moment they fell silent and Hyuck started to sing for the elder. 

Donghyuck loved singing since he learned how to talk, and he had a wonderful voice, well in his mom's and Mark's opinions. He remembered singing to Mark lullabies when they were younger and they did sleepovers together. Mark was always impressed about his voice, he compared it a lot to an angel, saying he will probably hear this when he'll go to heaven. Hyuck find it cute, how his boyfriend supported his passion and even asked for him to do it. 

At the end of the song, Mark suddenly lifted his head toward the younger and stared at his face.  
Hyuck thought he looked stressed but he wasn't sure since it was pretty dark in the room. 

“Lee Donghyuck, I think I.. love you.” Mark suddenly spoke, not even averting his gaze from the red head's eyes.

Donghyuck laughed. Not to mock Mark, he was just taken by surprise and panicked. Though, he quickly jumped toward the older and held him in a tight hug to make him understand he wasn't making fun of Mark's feelings. 

He whispered the words back in the crook of Mark's neck and they laid back happily, drifting into sleep together. 

– 

The last time Mark should've came back home before summer holidays didn't went as planned though.

It was the last sunday of May and Hyuck was on his bed ready to receive the call from Mark on his laptop.

As soon as the ringing started, the teenager rushed to answer and waved cutely at the brunet. 

“Mark! I missed you!” Mark laughed slightly at that.

“We texted each other all night yesterday Hyuckie.” 

“It's not the same..” Donghyuck pouted, making Mark coo at him. 

“Well then, I'm here, so tell me about your week!” 

“It was awful, I'm so happy there's only 2 weeks of school left. Jaemin and I had to do an assignment together for french class and Mr. Martin thought it was a good idea to give us the subject of fossil fuels for it. Who cares about fossil fuels?? Anyway, what about you?” 

“Hope you still did your best at it Sun. My week went pretty well, I finally had some time to take a coffee with Jaehyun and Johnny, they want to meet you Hyuckie. They can't wait to come visit us in summer with their respective boyfriends.” Mark had this cute smile on his face he made whenever he was talking about people he adore and it made Hyuck smile back. 

“Can't wait to meet your university friends too, after all you know all my friends and I don't know yours.” 

“By the way, do you already have an answer for next year?” The brunet asked, wishing the answer would be positive.

Donghyuck shook his head; “My music teacher told me it was okay since it was still pretty early to have the response for the moment. I hope I'll get to go in my first choice, it's the best music department of the state.” 

Hyuck had choose a different university from Mark's, has the elder own didn't had a music department in it. It was, however, in the same city as him so it would be easy for them to meet.   
The other school he chose where way more far away from Mark's than this one so he was hoping for the best.

“Okay Hyuckie, keep me updated.” He smiled again through the screen, in fact it was hard to pinpoint a moment of Mark not smiling while talking to Hyuck. “Oh, also I have to tell you something..”  
He paused several seconds, making Donghyuck stress for what he was going to tell him. “I will not be able to come for your birthday and graduation week.. I have last minutes exams all week and I can't miss them if I wanna complete my semester. I'm so sorry Hyuckie..”

Donghyuck was obviously disappointed, but he tried to mask it by smiling to the older, reassuring him and saying they'll see each other later. In fact, it bothered the younger a lot, it was his high school graduation and a very meaningful day for him, but he couldn't be mad at Mark for thinking about school first, it was normal. So he changed the conversation subject quickly and went on to what he had planned to do with his group of friends for his birthday. 

They finished the call not long after, Mark saying he had to go to the library to work on his upcoming exams. And Hyuck just stayed on his bed, watching the ceiling as if he was a character from a romcom who just broke up with her boyfriend named Bobby or something similar. The dramatic reactions first, then the logical ones. 

– 

They keep texting the next week, and the more Hyuck was thinking about not being with Mark for his birthday the worst he felt. Not because he will not see Mark, but because he was being selfish, half blaming it on Mark in his head as if the brunet could do otherwise. 

And when he came at school the last friday before the graduation week, Jaemin immediately saw his best friend was feeling even badder than the whole week.   
Jaemin was the person Donghyuck trusted the most just after his mother and Mark, so he naturally told him why he felt so gloomy. 

“I would be disappointed too, if Jeno wasn't coming at my graduation to be honest.”

“Jeno is literally in the same class as us though, he couldn't not be here.”

“Okay valid point, but it was just an example.” Jaemin pouted, hugging his best friend tighter. “Maybe you can still ask him to call you whenever he'll be free on the graduation day? It's still better than nothing right..?” 

“Yeah..” Hyuck smiled at the pink haired boy. “Thanks Minie.” Jaemin smiled and pecked the red head's cheek as an answer.  
–

 

Asking Mark to make a call on the graduation day was in fact a terrible idea. Donghyuck felt even sadder when the older boy told him he will not be able to do it because he had a lot of work to do. 

But the reason why Hyuck was sadder wasn't really because of Mark not having time for him with university. It was more because in the rush of the moment, he texted Mark without thinking that he was mad at him for not being here. He regretted it, he said sorry not long after and Mark said he forgave him.   
How could he forgave Donghyuck when the younger was doing nothing for him and still find a way to complain about the brunet's efforts to keep their relationship sweet despite not having much time for it. 

His mother told him he was just imagining things, and that if Mark was still with him, it was because they both did things for their relationship. Hyuck didn't believed her for the first time in his life.   
He was so ashamed of having whined at Mark for half a year about stupid things will the other never complained about all the work he had to do, how much tiring it was to drive several hours just to come and see Hyuck and all the little things he took time to do for him.

– 

Quickly the graduation day had came and it was day -1 before his 18th birthday. 

On the friday of graduation morning, he woke up receiving a text from Mark and felt bad for not being able to answer it with more enthusiasm.

From: Canada <3 7:21AM

Hey Sun, hope you'll have a great day today, text me everything tonight I want to know how it was! I'm so sorry I can't be here with you, remember I love u tho, with all my heart <333

To: Canada <3 8:09AM

thx canada ilyt have a good day

He dressed himself with no motivation and texted Jaemin that he'll be here in 15 minutes.   
He didn't ate despite his mom asking him to at least drink something and got into her car and wait for her to drive him to the ceremony. Mrs. Lee was coming, with both her big proud smile and her camera to shoot Hyuck in every angle during the day. Donghyuck would've find it funny on another day but not this one. He felt like an emo kid being dramatic for nothing but he didn't even care anymore.

When they arrived school, they joined Donghyuck's group of friends who also were with their parents.   
Mr. and Mrs. Huang were talking animatedly about their last vacations in Thailand to Jeno's father will his mother was gossiping with Jaemin's fathers about the neighborhood. Mrs. Lee joined the parents, they all knew each other and were friends since their kids were young. 

Hyuck walked toward his best friend and collapsed on his side on the bench. 

“Still sad?” Donghyuck grunted as an answer. Jaemin patted his shoulder gently. 

“Come on, cheer up we're becoming uni students next year and tomorrow is your birthday!” Renjun tried to motivate the red head, and it worked a little as Hyuck smiled at him and nodded. He will try not to spoil their graduation. 

–

10 minutes before heading toward the hall, Mrs. Lee told Hyuck she had to go back to her car because she forgot something in it and the red head had to go ahead with the others.   
That's what he did, and when they entered the hall, one of the professor told them to make it into the line of students by alphabetical order. It meant that they all will be separated except for Donghyuck and Jeno who were following each other in the list. 

Donghyuck looked at his phone one last time before the ceremony started and saw he had an answer from Mark. 

From: Canada <3 9:19AM

Smile for me Hyuckie :) 

To: Canada <3 9:27AM

What-

Read

Okay so Mark sending him a weird text and letting him on read after, it somehow succeeded in making Donghyuck's mood drop even more.

The graduation ceremony started just after he answered though, so he focused on their headmistress' speech. She was saying general things about the school and the fact it was an honor to see her students succeeding. Bullshit if you'd ask Donghyuck, but nobody was asking so..

After 10 more long minutes of suffering listening to her and some professors, they started giving the diplomas to the students. 

Donghyuck was in the middle of the list so he had to wait, half clapping to the other students he didn't even knew for the most of them. 

Renjun was the first of the group to pass, and he was congratulated by the professors for his great results at exams. The three of them cheered louder for him, proud that at least on of them had some compliments. 

Donghyuck was the second of them to go, and he was so stressed. When he climbed the little stairs to go on the platform, he looked for his mother to get some courage. What he saw was really different from what he had expected, and in the shock he forgot to smile.

After he got his diploma and heard the loud cheers of both Jaemin and his mother, he went back down and watched until the end next to Jeno. 

When Jaemin passed, not only Jeno, Hyuck and Renjun cheers were loud, but the boy's fathers were even more loud, clapping at their precious son wildly while Jaemin sent them a bright smile from the front of the hall. 

Donghyuck was more and more impatient for the ceremony to finish. When the headmistress pronounced the last words of her speech he dashed back at the enter, waiting for their family with the other boys. 

Jaemin's parents came out first, running to take their son into a tight hug.   
However, Mrs. Lee was the last one of their parents to leave the hall, followed by a taller brunet. 

Donghyuck rushed to her, hugging her before backing out of it to concentrate on the boy with her. 

Mark smiled at him, looking so proud of Hyuck. But the red head was not in the same mood. 

“OUCH!!” Mark screamed as Donghyuck hit him in the arm. “What was that for?!” 

“I can't believe you lied to me and made me stress and mad at myself and that you thought it was a good idea to pretend you will not be here for the most important day of my year an-” Donghyuck could've rambled for 30 minutes like that if Mark haven't taken the initiative of leaning quickly toward the younger and kissing him to shut him. 

They heard Renjun thanking Mark for making Hyuck shut up and Jaemin telling him to not break the sweet moment by hitting him on the back of his head.

And of course the sound of a camera taking a picture. 

Mark hugged the younger, whispering him that he was sorry, and he really thought it would make Hyuck happy. 

“You're such a dumbass..” He whined, curling even more in the brunet's arms. 

“Do you still like me..?” Mark asked, and it could've been taken as a joke if Hyuck didn't heard the trembling in his voice. 

“What are you saying?! I love you so much Mark Dumbass the Ist Lee!” 

–

Donghyuck finished the morning with smudged eyeliner after he teared up because of both Mark and realizing his group of friends while not attend the same university next year. 

But he still felt better, knowing Mark was here with him and that tomorrow he'll celebrate his birthday with all the people he loved the most on earth. 

In the car on the way back home (Mark was with them since he took the bus to came at Hyuck's school)   
Donghyuck leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder in the back seat, looking at what he was doing on his phone.

Mark was in his gallery watching the pics he made of Hyuck during the ceremony.

“You didn't smiled at me Sun!” He pouted, looking down at the red head. 

“Maybe if I knew you'll be there I would have.” Donghyuck pulled out his tongue toward the brunet.

“Nevermind the face you make on this one worth more than your smile.” 

Donghyuck looked at the phone screen, seeing a picture of him looking shocked will climbing the stairs. He wasn't really pretty on this shot, well, Mark seemed to like it anyway.

“Delete this!” 

“Or what?”

“Or no more kissed for you!” Hyuck threatened, sitting up straight to prove his point.

“You would never.” 

“Ooh, try me baby.” Mark blushed at the pet name and deleted the pic. 

Mrs. Lee could send him it again later after all.

“I did it, can I have a kiss now?”

“It wasn't a part of the contract.” Donghyuck had a smug grin on his face.

“You're so mean to your poor boyfriend who took time for you and drove up to here..” Mark played the dramatic card for once, making Hyuck smile and lean to kiss the older.

“I'll buy you a watermelon and you'll forgive me, right?” He whispered after the kiss, smiling like a fool. 

“You don't even need that for me to forgive you Hyuck, I love you so much..” Mark caressed the younger's cheek, staring at him softly. 

“Maybe I love you even more..” Donghyuck whispered once again, huddling into the other boy as much as he could will wearing a seat belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to the people who commented on the first part it warmed my heart;;;


End file.
